Problem: What number could replace $r$ below? $\dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{r}{6}$
Explanation: The fraction on the left represents 2 out of 3 slices of a rectangular pie. What if we cut the pie into 6 slices instead? How many slices would result in the same amount of pie? We would need 4 slices. $\dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{4}{6}$ and so the answer is $4$ Another way to get the answer is to multiply by $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $\dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{1}{1} = 1$ so really we are multiplying by 1. The final equation is: $\dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{4}{6} $ so our answer is $4$.